The present invention relates to an improved method of lighting for colored shadows, more particularly, it relates to a method of illuminating an object by a plurality of color light sources at ratios of illuminances by the color light sources to obtain the optimumly beautifully colored shadows of the object and to give the appearance of the object being substantially the same with the original color.
When an object on a white floor is illuminated by a plurality of color lamps, the colored shadows of the object are formed behind the object.
When a shadow formed by one color lamp is illuminated by another color lamp, a colored shadow is obtained depending upon the characteristic of the light illuminating the part that is the characteristic of the color lamp.
When a shadow formed by one color lamp is illuminated by the other two kinds of the color lamps, colored shadows having a different color from those of the lights of the color lamps, are obtained by mixing the lights of the two color lamps.
The inventors have studied how to obtain beautifully and balancedly colored shadows by selecting ratios of luminances by the color lamps and have found the desired ranges of ratios of luminances by the color lamps. (Japanese Patent Application No. 101,482/1975).
The specific ranges are suitable for attaining beautifully and balancedly colored shadows. However, the specific ranges have not been satisfactory to give an appearance of the object being substantially the same with the original color together with beautifully and balancedly colored shadows.